Gladiator
Gladiator ist US-amerikanischer Monumentalfilm aus dem Jahr 2000, der unter Regie von Ridley Scott entstanden ist. Der Film wurde mit zahlreichen Filmpreisen unter anderem auch mit fünf Oscars ausgezeichnet. Das Einspielergebnis des Films lag weltweit bei ca. 457 Millionen US-Dollar. In Deutschland besuchten diesen Film 3,4 Millionen Menschen. Die Figur von Maximus Decimus Meridius wurde vom Empire-Magazin auf Platz 35 der 100 wichtigsten Filmfiguren der Filmgeschichte gewählt. Platz 35 von 100 der Greatest Movie Characters of all time Quelle: www.empireonline.com Handlung Der römische Tribun Maximus Decimus Meridius bereitet sich zusammen mit seiner Armee auf die bevorstehende Schlacht gegen die Germanen vor. Es gelingt ihm schließlich auch diese Schlacht siegreich zu schlagen. Der römische Kaiser Marcus Aurelius sieht allerdings sein Ende nahen und bittet aus diesem Grund seine Kinder Commodus und Lucilla zu sich. Doch er sieht den zukünftigen Kaiser nicht in seinen Sohn Commodus sondern in seinen Feldherrn und Tribun Maximus. Als Commodus hiervon erfährt erstickt er seinen Vater und bittet Maximus um seine Unterstützung, allerdings schlägt Maximus dieses Angebot aus. Er vermutet das Commodus seinen Vater getötet hat, aus diesem Grund soll er hingerichtet werden. Doch er entkommt und flieht zurück nach Spanien zu seiner Familie. Allerdings findet er nur noch ihre gekreuzigten und verbrannten Leichname vor. Daraufhin schwört er Rache, allerdings ist er so geschwächt, dass er von einigen Sklavenhändlern aufgesammelt und an eine Gladiatorenschule in Zucchabar (Afrika) verkauft wird. Dort erwirbt sich bereits nach einigen Kämpfen einen großen Ruf unter dem Pseudonym Spanier. Sein Ausbilder Proximo wird schließlich für die Spiele im römischen Kolosseum engagiert. Diese 150 Tage dauernden Spiele werden zur Ehren des verstorbenen Kaisers Marcus Aurelius veranstaltet. Commodus bezweckt damit, dass Volk auf seine Seite zu bringen und sie zu manipulieren, da er als Kaiser nicht sonderlich beliebt ist. Auch der Senat ist komplett gegen ihn. Bei diesen Spielen wird auch die Schlacht von Karthago nachgestellt. Hierbei sollen die Gladiatoren aus Proximos Schule die Armee von Manius Manilius verkörpern, die in dieser Schlacht der Armee von Hasdrubal deutlich unterlag. Allerdings gelingt Maximus, dank seiner Freunde Hagen und Juba die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden. Dies beeindruckt Kaiser Commodus und Lucius, den Sohn von Lucilla so sehr, dass er mit ihm in der Arena sprechen möchte. Hierbei tut Maximus seine Ablehnung kund und gibt vor der Öffentlichkeit seine wahre Identität preis. Commodus organisiert weitere Kämpfe mit Maximus unter anderem muss er gegen den bisher ungeschlagenen Meister der Arena kämpfen. Dieser Kampf wird durch den Einsatz von Tigern zusätzlich erschwert, aber auch diesen Gegner kann Maximus besiegen. Als das Publikum seinen Tod fordert, zeigt sich der ehemalige Tribun barmherzig und lässt ihn am Leben. Der Kaiser ist bis auf die Knochen blamiert worden. Allerdings planen Gracchus, Lucilla und Maximus einen Staatsstreich um die Republik Roms wieder herzustellen. Sie wollen mit seiner Hilfe die Armee mobilisieren Rom anzugreifen. Allerdings wird dieser Staatsstreich von Commodus vereitelt, da er Lucilla mit dem Leben ihres Sohnes erpresst. Außerdem verlangt er von ihr mit ihm zu schlafen und einen Sohn von reinen Blut zu zeugen, der eines Kaisers würdig ist. Aus diesem Grund wird die Gladiatorenschule von Proximo angegriffen. Bei diesem Angriff lassen Hagen und Proximo ihr Leben. Commodus beschließt Maximus einen würdiges Ende zu verleihen und gegen ihn in der Arena anzutreten. Zuvor verletzt er ihn mit einem Dolchstoß tödlich. Es kommt zur finalen Schlacht zwischen Maximus und Commodus, die Maximus trotz seiner schweren Verletzung für sich entscheiden kann. Hintergrundinformationen Gladiator war seit den 1960er Jahren der erste Monumentalfilm der durch Hollywood produziert wurde. Die Handlung basiert zu großen Teilen auf dem Film Der Untergang des Römischen Reiches aus dem Jahr 1963. Hier übernahm Stephen Boyd in der Rolle von Livius eine mit Maximus vergleichbare Rolle. Die Rolle von Maximus wurde zuerst an Mel Gibson und Antonio Banderas angeboten, aber beide erteilten dem Angebot eine Absage. Für den Schauspieler Oliver Reed wurde diese Rolle die letzte seines Lebens er starb noch während der Dreharbeiten. Ursprünglich sah das Drehbuch einige weitere Szenen mit Oliver Reed vor. Aus diesem Grund wurde seine Sterbeszene heroisch mit einem visuellen Effekt produziert, da eine echte Produktion der Szene nicht möglich war. Der Film konzentriert hauptsächlich auf das Zusammenspiel seiner Hauptdarsteller Russell Crowe und Joaquín Phoenix. Viele Szenen entstanden mit Hilfe der CGI-Technik. Der Film und historische Fakten Hauptartikel: Historische Genauigkeit des Films Gladiator Gladiator greift auf historische Personen, Ereignisse und Kulturen des Römischen Reichs zurück. Allerdings wurden für Historienfilme üblich Änderungen und Verfälschungen vorgenommen. Einflüsse auf den Film thumb|250px|right|Pollice Verso von Jean-Léon Gérôme 1872 Der Film wurde durch den Stil von Ridley Scott, Walter F. Parkes und Douglas Wick stark beeinflußt. Ein wichtiges Element hierfür wurde das Bild Pollice Verso (Thumbs Down) des Malers Jean-Léon Gérôme, der in diesem Bild einen glorreichen Gladiator zeigt. Des Weiteren stammen einige Einflüsse von dem Maler Lawrence Alma-Tadema. Die Ankunft von Commodus orientiert sich an Leni Riefenstahls Inszenierung zu dem Film Triumph des Willens. Weitere Anleihen entstammen aus Filmen wie Ben Hur, Quo vadis? und Spartacus. Aber auch moderne Klassiker wie Der Soldat James Ryan dienten als Vorbild für diesen Film. Synchronisation Soundtrack Hauptartikel: Soundtrack Der Soundtrack wurde von Hans Zimmer und Lisa Gerrard komponiert und zusammen mit dem Lyndhurst Orchestra aufgenommen, dieses wurde von Gavin Greenaway dirigiert. Der Soundtrack wurde mit einem Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score ausgezeichnet und für einen Oscar für die beste Filmmusik und einem British Academy Film Award nomminiert. Siehe auch * Auszeichnungen für den Film Gladiator * Gladiator (Soundtrack) * Historische Genauigkeit des Films Gladiator * Der Untergang des Römischen Reiches Weblinks * * [http://movies.uip.de/gladiator/ Gladiator auf movies.uip.de] * Historische Hintergründe des Films * Historische Analyse einzelner Aspekte des Filmes * Historische Hintergründe * Überprüfung der historischen Richtigkeit des Films in dem studentischen Projekt „Der antike Film“ der Universität Osnabrück Referenzen Kategorie:Filmtitel 2000 Kategorie:Monumentalfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film